Koi wa Mendokusai (恋はめんどくさい)
by arisa27kuninaga
Summary: Cinta itu memang merepotkan. Semerepotkan Sang Lelaki yang bertingkah seenaknya bagi Sang Gadis. Semerepotkan Sang Gadis dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya bagi Sang Lelaki. Well, meskipun merepotkan, itu tetap cinta kan?


_Cinta itu memang merepotkan. Semerepotkan Sang Lelaki yang bertingkah seenaknya bagi Sang Gadis. Semerepotkan Sang Gadis dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya bagi Sang Lelaki. Well, meskipun merepotkan, itu tetap cinta kan?_

Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Arisa Arishima(OC)

© Touken Ranbu: Nitroplus and DMM Games

© This story: arisaarishima27

 **KOI WA MENDOKUSAI**

 **恋はめんどくさい**

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, seorang gadis manis sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Wajar saja, saat ini memang waktu bagi setiap makhluk Tuhan yang bernama manusia untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh setelah beraktivitas seharian.

Namun untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, sepertinya tidur lelap sang gadis akan terganggu. Tentu saja, hal ini dikarenakan panggilan yang terus masuk ke _smartphone_ -nya sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

" _Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt_ ", bunyi yang tercipta akibat getaran _smartphon_ e di atas nakas yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Nghhh", bunyi lenguhan sang gadis terdengar setelah beberapa saat.

"Ck, siapa sih yang nelpon di tengah malam begini?", gerutunya sambil meraih _smartphon_ e-nya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Setelah benda tersebut berada dalam genggaman, langsung saja ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat identitas sang pemanggil terlebih dahulu.

"Halo?", sapanya dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Ck, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?", protes dari suara di seberang telepon.

"Oh, kau. Ada perlu apa?", tanya sang gadis dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Cepat buka pintumu!", perintah sang penelpon dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hmm, apaan sih? Pintumu apa?", gumam sang gadis mulai ngelantur akibat kantuk yang kembali mendera. Tanpa sadar genggamannya pada _smartphon_ e terlepas dan menyebabkan _smartphon_ e tersebut terjatuh di samping kepalanya.

"..sa?"

"Oi, Arisa Arishima? Kau mendengarku? Cepat buka pintu apartemenmu sekarang atau kau harus terima pintu ini rusak akibat ku dobrak, hah?", teriak sang penelpon frustasi.

"Oh ya Tuhan!", seru sang gadis kaget karena harus dibangunkan dengan cara diteriaki seperti itu. Bangun dari acara rebahannya, gadis itu mengambil _smartphon_ e yang tadi telah ia jatuhkan di atas kasur.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Tsuru!", balas sang gadis tak kalah frustasi pada sang penelpon.

"Makanya, buka pintumu! Aku sudah lelah berdiri di sini sejak 15 menit lalu!", perintah mutlak sang lelaki yang dipanggil Tsuru tadi.

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar. Tunggu sebentar. Ada perlu apa sih jadi harus datang jam segini? Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja. Merepotkan!", gumam sang gadis yang dipanggil Arisa tadi sembari bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Hanya terdengar sebuah dengusan seseorang yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya sebagai tanggapan atas gumamannya. Keluar dari kamarnya sambil mematikan sambungan telepon, kemudian menyalakan lampu ruang tengah yang juga difungsikan sebagai ruang tamu itu, dan saat cahaya telah memenuhi ruangan, barulah ia sadar waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 03.05 AM.

"Oh astaga! Laki-laki ini sungguh merepotkan!", serunya kesal.  
Dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu apartemennya untuk menyongsong makhluk menjengkelkan di depan pintu, ia tak memikirkan lagi dengan penampilannya yang berantakan dan rambut yang awut-awutan. Toh lelaki yang menjadi tamunya ini juga tidak memikirkan keadaannya saat berkunjung lewat tengah malam begini.

"Kau gila karena berkunjung ke tempat orang lain di jam segini, Tsurumaru Kuninaga!", sembur sang tuan rumah saat pintu apartemen telah terbuka.

"Hn", balas si tamu sembari masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa meminta izin sang pemilik.

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu? Hn?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Kau sudah mengambil waktu tidurku yang terbatas hanya untuk meladeni kelakuan konyolmu! Aku baru tidur 2 jam, Tsuru! Aku lelah karena operasi yang kulakukan hari ini begitu banyak dan menguras tenagaku!", keluh Arisa sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Sekarang katakan, ada perlu apa sehingga kau harus datang pada jam segini?"

"Aku lapar!"  
' _Aku merindukanmu!_ '

"Lapar?"

" Aku belum ada makan untuk malam ini karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus sudah kuselesaikan besok.", lapor sang tamu.

"Kenapa tidak beli di tempat makan saja?"

"Kau pikir tempat makan yang kau sarankan masih ada yang buka jam segini?", balas Tsurumaru datar sembari duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sang pemilik.

"Kekasihmu? Kenapa tidak minta kekasihmu saja yang membuatkanmu makanan?"

"Dia sudah lama kuputuskan!"

"Hh?", tanggap Arisa dengan mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Ck. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke mansionmu? Bukannya kau punya banyak pelayan di sana? tanya Arisa sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing.

"Terlalu memakan waktu, pulang ke mansionku perlu waktu satu jam, lebih baik ke tempatmu yang hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit dari kantorku. Lagi pula, aku tidak tega merepotkan pelayan-pelayan itu jika aku pulang di jam segini dan membuat mereka harus memasakkan makanan untukku di waktu mereka seharusnya tidur!", terang Tsurumaru dengan ekspresi yang masih datar.

Mendengar hal itu, membuat empat sudut imaginer terbentuk di kepala Arisa.

Menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan, akhirnya ia berkata,

"Kau tak tega merepotkan pelayan-pelayanmu yang kau gajih setiap bulannya, tapi tega merepotkanku untuk memenuhi keinginanmu padahal aku hanya temanmu, begitu?", tanya Arisa dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dipahami.

"Kau sahabatku sejak kecilkan?"  
' _Kau gadis yang telah mencuri hatiku!_ '

"Bukahkah seharusnya sahabat saling membantu?", lanjut Tsurumaru setelah terdiam cukup lama menunggu respon Arisa yang juga memilih diam.

"Haaahh, baiklah. Akan kubuatkan makan malam untukmu. Entah ini masih bisa dianggap makan malam atau tidak!", seru Arisa sembari berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur yang juga diikuti oleh sang perusuh, Tsurumaru.

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil beberapa bahan masakan yang ada di dalam kulkas, si gadis mulai mengiris-iris sayuran yang ada di hadapannya. Merasa terganggu dengan rambutnya yang terurai berantakan, akhirnya ia menguncir tinggi rambut hitam sebahunya itu secara asal. Memperlihatkan leher putih mulus jenjangnya yang menggoda bagi setiap lelaki yang melihatnya.

Arisa tidak menyadari tindakan sederhananya itu telah membuat satu-satunya lelaki yang ada di dapur tersebut menegukkan ludahnya. Bahkan karena hal itu pula, menyadarkan sang lelaki bagaimana penampilan sahabatnya tersebut. Baju kaos putih dengan ukuran yang tak sesuai dengan tubuh si gadis sehingga membuat kaos tersebut nampak kedodoran serta _hotspan_ yang menampakkan kaki mulus jenjangnya. Semakin membuat Tsurumaru harus menahan gejolak yang timbul pada tubuhnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Arisa tersentak kaget mendengar bisikan dan hembusan nafas di tengkuknya dari seseorang yang berada tepat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Oh astaga, kenapa kau gemar sekali mengagetkanku sih, Tsuru?", kesal Arisa.

"Yah, aku hanya menawarkan bantuan saja!", tanggap Tsurumaru yang masih berada di belakangnya. "Kalau tidak mau dibantu, ya sudah! Aku akan duduk di sana saja lagi!" ucap Tsurumaru sambil bergerak ke arah meja makan dengan empat kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Tidak perlu! Ini hanya _omuraisu_. Mudah saja membuatnya. Lagi pula sebentar lagi matang.", jawab Arisa sambil fokus mengaduk-aduk nasi dan sayuran agar tercampur merata dengan bumbunya. Menimbulkan semerbak bau lezat yang membuat perut seseorang yang lapar tadi tambah keroncongan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, telah tersaji sepiring _omuraisu_ dan segelas ocha hangat bagi si tamu laki-laki.

"Silakan dimakan! Maaf hanya _omuraisu_ saja. Aku sudah hampir kehabisan _stock_ bahan makanan. Belum sempat belanja karena jadwal operasiku yang padat!", terang Arisa.

"Hmm, tak masalah. Selama bisa mengganjal rasa laparku saat ini, ku rasa itu cukup.", jawab Tsurumaru tulus sambil melemparkan senyum kelewat tipisnya kepada sahabatnya itu.

Membuat rona merah muncul di pipi ranum sang sahabat yang coba disembunyikan dengan mengalihkan pandangannya, membuat senyum tipis Tsurumaru tadi berubah menjadi sebuah seringai yang tak disadari Arisa.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, setelah kau selesai, letakkan saja  
piringnya di bak cucian. Aku mau ke kamar melanjutkan tidur...", kata Arisa sambil berjalan ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tamu. Namun, baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya telah dicekal oleh seseorang.

"Ada apa lagi?", tanya Arisa pada sang pencekal.

"Temani aku di sini! Kau tahu aku tidak suka makan sendiriankan?", perintah sang pencekal.

"Haahh, merepotkan sekali.", kata Arisa sambil mendudukan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Tsurumaru.

"Hn", respon Tsurumaru singkat yang dibalas dengan dengusan dari Arisa.

"Ah ya, kata _Kaasan_ kau habis pergi ke Osaka selama sebulan dan baru pulang minggu lalu ya?", tanya Tsurumaru di sela-sela ia mengunyah makanan yang dibuatkan sahabat di depannya itu.

"Oh, kau baru tahu?", respon Arisa pura-pura kaget.

"Ck, kau tidak ada cerita. Ditambah kau cukup sulit dihubungi selama beberapa bulan ini!"

"Hm, _gomen, gomen_. Pekerjaanku cukup padat akhir-akhir ini. Ke Osaka itu pun juga karena pekerjaan. Rumah sakit di sana kekurangan tenaga kesehatan terutama dokter bedah akibat bencana gempa bumi beberapa waktu lalu. Mereka cukup kerepotan menangani pasien yang cukup banyak itu. Makanya, aku dan tim diminta untuk membantu di sana beberapa waktu. _Well,_ itu cu-"

"Tunggu, tunggu!", potong Tsurumaru atas penjelasan Arisa.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bilang kau dengan timmu?"

"Yup.", sahut Arisa setelah menyeruput _ocha_ hangat yang ia buatkan untuk Tsurumaru tadi. "Kau pikir aku bisa langsung kerja jika orang-orang yang membantuku selama operasi adalah orang-orang yang tak kuketahui kemampuannya? Yahh, meskipun aku tak meragukan kemampuan tenaga kesehatan di-."

"Berarti si Munechika itu juga ikut?", potong Tsurumaru sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja. Mikazuki-kun adalah _partner_ terbaikku dalam memberi anastesi kepada pasien-pasienku selama ini! Hei, kenapa kau selalu memotong penjelasanku?", tanya Arisa sewot.

"Itu tidak penting!", seru Tsurumaru. "Jadi selama sebulan itu kau terus bersama-sama dengan si pria tua itu?"

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang pria tua? Mikazuki-kun hanya 3 tahun lebih tua daripada kita! Dan ya! Selama sebulan aku terus bersamanya! Bersama dengan Yagen-kun dan Fubuki-chan juga! Puas?", tanya Arisa kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan _apato_? Apa kalian tinggal di satu atap?", tanya Tsurumaru hati-hati.

"Tidak!", seru Arisa nyaring. "Aku tinggal bersama Fubuki-chan! Mikazuki-kun tinggal di _apato_ sebelah bersama Yagen-kun. Kau pikir aku perempuan apa yang mau tinggal dengan pria asing?", sambung Arisa dilengkapi ekspresi sinis untuk laki-laki di depannya itu.

Namun, si gadis tidak menyadari bahwa kata 'pria asing' yang ia ucapkan tadi mampu memberikan sedikit ketenangan di hati laki-laki berambut putih di depannya itu. Bahkan mampu menerbitkan senyum simpul di wajah tampannya yang tak disadari oleh si gadis.

"Syukurlah", ucap Tsurumaru pelan sembari menyesap _ocha_ hangat di bagian gelas yang sama dengan tempat Arisa tadi minum.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?", tanya Arisa merasa Tsurumaru ada mengucapkan sesuatu meskipun ia tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari menunjukkan wajah orang yang sedang menikmati makanannya sebagai respon.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan makananmu! Supaya aku bisa cepat tidur kembali!", perintah Arisa frustasi.

"Hmm, kau tidak ambil cuti dulu setelah satu bulan ditugaskan di Osaka?", tanya Tsurumaru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Inginnya sih begitu, tapi apa daya ternyata jadwal operasiku di sini cukup padat juga! Hh, ini melelahkaaan~~! Aku perlu liburaaan~~~!", keluh Arisa sambil merebahkan kepala pada meja di depannya.

"Bagaimana kalau di akhir pekan ini kita pergi ke pantai atau mendaki gunung untuk _refreshing_? Akhir pekan ini kau pasti dapat liburkan?"

"Kalau pun aku dapat libur, lebih baik kugunakan untuk tidur seharian di rumah _Kaasan_ daripada pergi ke tempat yang kau sarankan itu. Hanya menambah kelelahankuuu!", sahut Arisa dengan pipi kiri masih menempel pada meja.

"Padahal aku sangat ingin pergi ke pantai akhir pekan ini. Sayang sekali..!", balas Tsurumaru kecewa.

"Ajak saja kekasihmu. Namanya Kongo kan?", tanya Arisa malas.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan bahwa aku dan dia sudah putus? Kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Hmm, sudah putus? Kapan? Kenapa?", tanya Arisa beruntun sambil menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Tsurumaru namun dagu masih tertempel pada meja.

"Satu minggu setelah kami jadian, aku memutuskannya."

"Heh? Berarti itu sudah sangat lamakan? Sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu?", tanya Arisa ragu sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan membaut kesan imut di mata laki-laki bermata _light gold_ di depannya.

"Benarkah selama itu? Aku saja sudah lupa kapan kami jadian.", balas Tsurumaru enteng.

"Ck. Memangnya kenapa kalian putus?", tanya Arisa penasaran sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku tak menyukainya!"

"Hah?"

"Aku tak menyukainya, Arisa!"

"Kenapa bisa?

"Apanya?"

"Kau jadian dengannya?"

"Ah, hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu!"

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya, sesuatu."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm?"

"Sesuatu itu apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus memberitahumu, nona?", tanya Tsurumaru sambil memasang seringai tampan di wajahnya.

"Ck. Kalau kau tak mau memberitahu, ya sudah. Tak masalah bagiku!", balas Arisa tidak puas yang dibalas dengan kekehan dari Tsurumaru yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya.

"Kau sudah selesai makankan? Aku kembali ke kamar saja!", kata Arisa sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar tercintanya untuk melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda, meninggalkan seorang laki-laki yang kini memasang wajah kecewa di sana.

"Sesuatu itu dirimu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau cemburu atau pun setidaknya terganggu mengetahui aku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain. Dan kau... tak terganggu sama sekali.!", kata Tsurumaru lirih sambil melihat ke arah si gadis pergi tadi.

.

.

.

Merasakan pergerakan pada kasur miliknya, gadis yang sudah hampir terlelap itu mau tak mau membuka matanya untuk mengetahui pelaku yang telah mengganggu kenyamanannya itu.

"Hei, Tsuru! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", tanya Arisa setengah sadar kepada laki-laki yang telah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur di sebelah kiri Arisa.

"Tidur, apalagi?", jawab Tsurumaru enteng sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kiri membelakangi Arisa.

"Kenapa di kasurku? Di sofa sana saja!", seru Arisa sambil menunjuk sofa yang ada di pojok kiri kamarnya.

"Aku lelah, Arisa. Aku memerlukan tidur yang lelap agar besok bisa beraktivitas dengan fit. Dan tidur di sofa hanya akan menyebabkan tubuhku pegal-pegal besok harinya.", balas Tsurumaru kalem dengan masih membelakangi gadis pemilik kamar itu.

"Ck, kalau begitu aku saja yang tidur di sofa!", seru Arisa sambil bangkit dari kasurnya menuju sofa yang ada di kamarnya itu. Namun sebelum ia bisa melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, ada tangan yang kembali mencekal lengannya. Membuat gadis itu mau tak mau kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada si pencekal.

"Apalagi?", tanya Arisa kesal.

"Kau juga perlu istirahat yang cukup untuk beraktivitas besok. Tidur saja di kasur ini! Aku janji tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu! Aku hanya akan tidur! Tidak lebih dari itu!", bujuk Tsurumaru dengan menunjukkan ekspresi malas berdebat.

"Hah, baiklah!", putus Arisa kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat semula. Namun sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk tidur, gadis itu kembali memastikan hal yang telah sahabatnya katakan tadi.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam. Kau bukan sahabatku lagi!", ancam Arisa sembari merebahkan diri membelakangi Tsurumaru.

"Iya, iya!", balas Tsurumaru maklum.

.

.

.

Dering alarm pagi mau tak mau membangunkan seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap itu. Menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mematikan alarm yang berada di atas nakas samping kanannya. Namun hal itu harus ia tunda karena merasakan dirinya yang tidak bisa bergerak seperti ada sesuatu yang memerangkap tubuhnya. Mencoba membuka matanya walaupun berat untuk mengetahui penyebabnya, yang gadis itu lihat hanyalah dada seseorang yang terbungkus kemeja berwarna putih. Dengan pikiran yang masih kosong, gadis itu kembali memejamkan matanya untuk menawar waktu lebih lama dengan kenyamanan yang ia dapat.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 de-

"Tsurumaru, apa yang kau lakukan hah?", teriak gadis itu nyaring setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya yang hilang entah kemana tadi. Mendorong laki-laki yang memeluknya itu keras sehingga menyebabkan laki-laki yang masih terlelap itu terjatuh ke samping kanan ranjang.

"Arisa, kenapa kau mendorongku hah? Dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan!", respon Tsurumaru sambil mengusap punggungnya yang tadi bersinggungan dengan kerasnya lantai kamar Arisa.

"Kenapa kau bisa memelukku begitu, Tuan Kuninaga?", tanya Arisa berang dengan wajah merah entah karena marah atau malu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya! Mungkin karena aku terbiasa memeluk guling saat tidur sehingga tanpa sadar kau kujadikan gulingku malam tadi. _Gomen_!", ucap Tsurumaru tulus.

"Hah! Ya sudah, aku mau mandi dulu!", seru Arisa seraya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, meninggalkan laki-laki bersurai putih itu dengan seringai terpampang jelas di wajah yang sialnya tampan itu.

Setelah keduanya selesai membersihkan diri dan sarapan pagi, kedua sahabat itu pun berangkat bersama-sama menggunakan mobil Tsurumaru menuju tempat kerja mereka. Meskipun sempat terjadi perdebatan antara mereka karena Arisa tidak mau diantar oleh Tsurumaru dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan, namun gadis itu harus menelan kembali alasannya karena kekeraskepalaan Tsurumaru dengan mengatakan bahwa perjalanan menuju kantornya melewati rumah sakit tempat Arisa bekerja serta sebagai balas budi untuk bantuan gadis itu malam tadi.

.

.

.

"Nanti tidak usah menjemputku! Aku akan pulang bersama Mikazuki-kun atau Yagen-kun saja!", kata Arisa sambil turun dari mobil Tsurumaru setelah sampai di balkon rumah sakit.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan menjemputmu! Telepon saja kalau shiftmu sudah selesai!", balas Tsurumaru sambil menahan gertakan giginya akibat mendengar nama saingannya itu.

"Ck, merepotkan!", teriak Arisa sambil menutup pintu mobil Tsurumaru dengan keras menyebabkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar balkon terkejut.

"Kau yang merepotkan!", ucap Tsurumaru pelan sambil memukul setir mobilnya keras. Setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali untuk menurunkan emosinya, laki-laki itu kembali menoleh ke arah pintu masuk rumah sakit dan mendapati gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu sedang membentak petugas _security_ yang sedang berjaga di sana. Melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.50, laki-laki itu pun memutuskan untuk meluncurkan mobilnya menuju kantor pemberian _Daddy_ -nya itu.

"Dokter Arishima, _ohayou_! Hari ini cuacanya cerah sekali ya Dokter?", sapa petugas _security_ dengah cengiran lebarnya berharap dapat menularkan energi positif pada dokter favoritnya itu.

" _Urusai_ , Mitsutada-san!", bentak gadis itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lobi rumah sakit.

"Eh, apa salahku?", tanya Satpam ganteng bernama lengkap Shokudaikiri Mitsutada itu bingung.

Sepertinya petugas _security_ itu harus berhati-hati saat menyapa siapapun yang memasang wajah tak bersahabat yang lewat pintu masuk itu jika tidak ingin disemprot.

.

.

.

Merasa bersalah telah membentak Tsurumaru tadi pagi di balkon rumah sakit, membuat Arisa yang saat ini tengah beristirahat di kantin rumah sakit untuk makan siang, memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tsurumaru dan meminta maaf. Namun setelah tiga kali panggilan yang hanya dijawab oleh operator selular menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi dokter cantik itu.

"Apa dia semarah itu kepadaku ya?", gumam Arisa kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa, Ari-chan?", tanya Fubuki yang berada di depan gadis itu

"Hah?"

"Yang kau hubungi sejak tadi itu..."

"Oh, Tsuru. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena pagi tadi sudah membentaknya padahal ia punya niat baik. Tapi ia tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Apa dia semarah itu ya padaku?", tanya gadis itu kembali namun kali ini ditujukan kepada rekan kerja di depannya saat ini.

"Hmm, mungkin Kuninaga-kun sedang sibuk Ari-chan. Dia direktur utama perusahaan properti yang saat ini sedang banyak mendapat sorotan karena kemampuan berbisnisnya yang mumpuni padahal usianya masih muda kan? Ya ampuuun, sudah kaya, cerdas, ganteng lagi. Ari-chan yang jadi pacarnya beruntung banget! Kyaaa!", jerit Fubuki tidak jelas sambil menutup pipinya yang merona merah karena membayangkan senyum tipis Tsurumaru yang ia lihat di majalah bisnis di toko buku yang kemarin ia lihat. Bukannya membuat perasaan gadis di depannya membaik, malah menyebabkan kernyitan dalam semakin terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Kauuu, sejak kapan jadi fansnya? Eh, lebih penting lagi, siapa bilang aku pacarnya?

"Eh, Ari-chan bukan pacarnya? Padahal kalian kelihatn seperti sepasang kekasih loo"

"Bukan! Aku dan dia Cuma bersahabat sejak kecil!"

"Kalau begitu, _makcomblangin_ aku dengan dia dong, _pleaseee_!", minta Fubuki dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Usaha sendiri! Malas!", balas Arisa cuek sembari menyeruput jus jeruk yang lama ia anggurkan.

"Malas atau cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Noooo! Waktu dia punya pacar kemarin juga aku gak cemburu tuh!", balas Arisa ketus.

"Hmm, tapi entah kenapa ya aku merasa Ari-chan sebenarnya cemburu. Cemburu banget malah! Hihihihi!", balas Fubuki sambil cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Terserah ah. Aku mau kembali ke pos aja. Kali aja ada pasien yang perlu penanganan dokter bedah cantik ini.", kata Arisa PD sambil berdiri dari kursinya."Oh ya Fubuki-chan, karena pagi tadi kau telat datang, aku sebagai seniormu menghukummu dengan membayarkan makananku!", perintah Arisa sambil melangkah meninggalkan Fubuki yang berteriak _lebay_ tidak terima di belakangnya.

"Ari-chan, _hidoiiiiii_!"

"Hihi, rasakan! Siapa suruh meledekku dengan hal yang begitu!", ucap Arisa dengan sambil menertawakan nasib joniurnya itu.

.

.

.

 **Tut...Tut...Tut...**

 _"Maaf, nomor yang ada tuju sedang sibuk. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi. The number that you call-"_

"Ck, dia bilang kalau aku mau pulang tinggal hubungi dia. Sekarang saat dihubungi, malah tidak diangkat. Maunya apa sih?", gerutu Arisa sambil melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lewat 16 menit. "Tau begini tadi terima tawaran Mikazuki-kun saja untuk pulang bareng.", kata gadis itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang terdapat di lobi rumah sakit.

Mencoba menghubungi Tsurumaru sekali lagi sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lip di lantai dasar yang terbuka itu, gadis bermata hitam itu menemukan dua orang yang dikenalnya keluar dari lip tersebut. Kernyitan muncul di wajah cantiknya saat melihat raut kedua orang tersebut terlihat lelah. Memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menyapa mereka dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya.

" _Mommy, Daddy_! Sedang apa di rumah sakit malam-malam begini? Menjenguk keluarga yang sakit?", tanya Arisa khawatir saat raut wajah dua orang tersebut malah semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ah, Arisa-chan. Lama tak berjumpa!", balas _Daddy_ dengan ekspresi yang sulit dipahami.

"Ari-chaaan, hua!", tangis _Mommy_ sambil memeluk gadis yang sedang kebingungan itu dengan erat.

"Umm, _Mommy_ , kenapa tiba-tiba menangis begitu?"

"Tsuru-chan, Ari-chaaaaan! Hua!", tangis _Mommy_ lebih histeris.

"Eh, ada apa dengan Tsuru, Mommy?", tanya Arisa penasaran. "Sejak siang tadi kuhubungi nomornya selalu sibuk."

"Tsurumaru pagi tadi kecelakaan Arisa-chan, saat berangkat menuju kantor!", jelas _Daddy_ untuk menghilangkan kebingungan yang ada pada diri Arisa dengan dilatari tangisan _Mommy_ yang masih memeluk gadis itu.

"Kecelakaan? Bukannya tadi pagi dia yang mengantarku saat berangkat kerja? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kecelakaannya di persimpang dekat dengan kantor. Sepertinya Tsurumaru tidak memperhatikan bahwa lampu telah berubah merah saat dia melewati jalan itu dan hampir menabrak para pejalan kaki. Meskipun dia berhasil menghindari menabrak orang-orang itu, tapi akibatnya ia kehilangan kendali mobilnya dan menabrak tiang listrik yang ada di daerah itu. Begitu yang dijelaskan para saksi mata di TKP pagi tadi!"

Mendengar penjelasan dari _Daddy,_ membuat perasaan bersalah muncul di hati Arisa. Gadis itu yakin bahwa penyebab kecelakaan Tsurumaru adalah pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?", tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi kelewat cemas.

"Dia masih tidak sadarkan diri, Ari-chaaaan! Bagaimana ini? _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ begitu cemas. Dokter yang menanganinya mengatakan bahwa saat ini Tsuru-chan sedang berada pada masa kritisnya. Ari-chan, tolong bantu kami! Kamu dokterkan sayang, tolong bantu sembuhkan anak _Mommy_!", mohon _Mommy_ dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya.

" _Mommy_...", ucap Arisa lirih. "Dia masih di ruang ICU? Lantai berapa?", tanya Arisa cepat.

"Lantai 5, Arisa-chan.", jawab _Daddy_ singkat.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana untuk menjaganya. _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ pasti kelelahan karena sudah menjaganya seharian. Kalian pulang dan istirahatlah. Nanti kalau ada perubahan pada kondisi Tsuru, aku akan menghubungi _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_.

" _Demo_ , Ari-chan juga pasti lelah karena bekerja seharian kan?", tanya _Mommy_ khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Mommy_. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Kalian pulanglah!"

"Baiklah, kami titip Tsurumaru ya Arisa-chan."

"Iya, _Daddy_ , jangan khawatir!"

Setelah berpamitan, suami istri itu melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju pintu untuk pulang dengan _Mommy_ berada dalam dekapan _Daddy_. Arisa hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Setelah banyangan kedua orang itu tidak terlihat lagi dalam jangkauan pandangannya, gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk menuju ruang ICU di lantai 5. Menemui seseorang yang telah mengobrak-abrik perasaannya sejak malam kemarin.

.

.

.

Membuka pintu ruang ICU tersebut, gadis itu terpaku melihat kondisi sosok yang berada di ranjang saat ini. Pantas saja, _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ begitu terpukul. Kondisi Tsurumaru saat ini memang memprihatinkan. Perban terpasang di kepalanya. Gips terpasang di lehernya. Selang infus terpasang di lengannya. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Monitor yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut memperlihatkan aktivitas detak jantung, tekanan darah, nadi dan saturasi oksigen yang lemah. Membuat air mata mengalir pada wajah gadis itu tanpa ia sadari. Bergerak pelan menuju sosok di sana sambil menahan isakannya. Membelai pelan surai putih milik laki-laki yang selama ini ia klaim sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Tsuru, kau bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengemudi seperti hah? Hal itu berbahaya, tahu! Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi? Kau membuat _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ bersedih, kau membuatku bersedih. Kau tau? Tsurumaru Kuninaga bodoh!", maki gadis itu pada laki-laki yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Tsuru..., _gomenne_!", bisik gadis itu pelan sambil terus memperhatikan wajah pucat laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini.

" _Gomenne_!", bisiknya sekali lagi seolah laki-laki itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Cepatlah bangun dan tunjukkan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu sekali lagi! Aku tak masalah kau repotkan bagaimana pun. Aku tak masalah, Tsuru! Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku, aku..." perkataan gadis itu terhenti karena gadis itu merasakan kehilangan suaranya karena terus menahan isakannya sejak masuk ruangan tadi.

"Aku...membutuhkanmu di sisiku Tsuru. Aku mencintaimu! Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi sebagai seorang pria, Tsurumaru", aku gadis itu lirih. "Aku mohon banguuuun!", dan dilanjutkan dengan tangisan yang memilukan dan menyayat hati bagi siapapun mendengarnya sambil meremas pinggiran ranjang Tsurumaru erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, nona merepotkan!"

Pernyataan tiba-tiba yang masuk ke dalam pendengarannya tersebut menyebabkan gadis itu tersentak. Gadis itu masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Takut apa yang ia dengar hanyalah ilusi ataupun halusinasi belaka.

"Hei, kau jelek dengan ekspresi seperti itu!", terdengar kembali suara yang ia kenali siapa pemiliknya membuat gadis itu dengan takut-takut membuka matanya. Dan hal yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah laki-laki di depannya itu dengan santainya melepaskan selang oksigen yang sejak tadi terpasang di hidungnya. Melihat hal itu tentu saja membuat gadis itu langsung berteriak panik.

"Tsuru, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa kekuranga-"

"Tak masalah, aku tak memerlukannya, bahkan sejak tadi ini malah menggangguku!", potong Tsurumaru sambil mengacungkan selang oksigen tersebut kepada Arisa.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Kondisimu masih belum sta-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Arisa. Aku tak memerlukan alat-alat merepotkan ini!", kata Tsurumaru sambil melepaskan gips dan elektrokardiograf yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Membuat gadis di sampingnya itu semakin kelabakan.

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga, kau gila. Jangan membuatku semakin khawa-", dan perkataan gadis itu sekali lagi terpotong karena bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir laki-laki merepotkan di hadapannya itu. Membuat tubuh gadis itu membeku dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arisa Arishima. Sangat mencintaimu.", ucap Tsurumaru setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka disertai senyum tampan yang bisa membuat Fubuki meleleh. Namun sayangnya, gadis di hadapannya saat ini masih terlalu syok dan bertingkah seolah dirinya adalah patung.

"Hei, apa nyawamu tersedot habis saat kucium tadi? Apa perlu kucium lagi agar nyawamu kembali?", tanya Tsurumaru dengan senyum mengejek miliknya saat kesadaran gadis itu telah kembali setelah mendengar kata 'cium' dari Tsurumaru.

"Tsuru...", ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Ya?"

"Kau, _ahooo_!", teriak Arisa kesal sambil memukul kepala Tsurumaru dengan cukup keras.

"Ouch, Arisa. Kau memukul kepalaku yang terluka, astaga. Kau ini dokter atau bukan sih?

" _Kami-sama_ , apa yang aku lakukan? Kau tidak apa-apa Tsuru?"

" _Uso_!", jawab Tsurumaru disertai dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak!"

"Kau!", seru Arisa sambil melayangkan tangannya untuk kembali memukul Tsurumaru namun segera dicekal oleh laki-laki itu.

"Menikahlah denganku!", seru Tsurumaru.

"Eh?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, Arisa. Menikahlah denganku! Kita sama-sama saling mencintai. Jadi apalagi yang perlu diragukan? Benarkan?"

"Tunggu dulu, Tsuru!"

"Apanya yang ditunggu? _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_ serta _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu katanya. Tapi karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu membuat mereka harus membuat skenario merepotkan seperti ini agar kau mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku.

"Hah?"

"Kedua orang tua kita sudah lama ingin menjodohkan kita berdua. Namun mereka sedikit ragu melakukannya karena mereka tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak mereka pada kita.

"Hah?"

"Namun setelah mereka menyadari perasaan kita masing-masing yang entah bagaimana caranya, mereka berempat terus menekanku untuk melamarmu secepatnya. Sayangnya, kau memperlihatkan ketertarikan yang kecil terhadapku membuat aku meragu. Sehingga terciptalah skenario ini... Haha, ternyata hal ini tidak sia-sia. Kau juga mencintaiku!", terang Tsurumaru dengan ekspresi bahagia yang di mata Arisa terlihat tolol.

"Skenario?"

"Aku kecelakaan dan kritis. Itu semua rencana mereka berempat!", terang Tsurumaru dengan wajah polos.

"Jadi semua ini bohongan? Jadi sia-sia saja tadi aku menangis? Begitu? Kalian jahat sekaliiii!", rengek Arisa sambil memukul-mukul dada Tsurumaru.

"Hei, hentikan. Itu sakit, tahu!", keluh Tsurumaru sambil menangkap kedua tangan Arisa, kemudian menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Itu setimpal dengan kebohongan kalian!"

"Yang bohong bukan Cuma aku, tapi kenapa hanya aku yang kena hukuman?"

"Karena mereka sekarang tidak ada di sini!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!", pasrah Tsurumaru sambil mempererat pelukan terhadap gadisnya seolah-olah laki-laki itu akan kehilangan sosok yang berada dalam dekapannya saat ini jika ia melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukannya.

" _Ne, aishiteru yo_! Menikahlah denganku!", pinta Tsurumaru sekali lagi.

"Un, _aishiteru_ mo! Ku tunggu kau datang ke rumah _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ bersama _Mommy_ dan _Daddy_!", jawab Arisa.

"Kalau soal itu sih, tidak perlu menunggu lama. Karena sekarang mereka sudah ada di sini!", jawab Tsurumaru sambil memberikan senyuman bahagia kepada empat orang yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangannya itu.

"Eh?, tanya Arisa sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi bersandar di dada Tsurumaru untuk menatap wajah laki-lakinya itu dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Tsurumaru. Membuat gadis itu pun memutar badannya ke arah belakang setelah Tsurumaru melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ya ampun, romantisnya pasangan kita ini! Benarkan Hikari-chan?" tanya wanita berwajah cantik meskipun usianya sudah memasuki setengah abad dengan surai hitam kepada sahabat di sebelahnya.

"Umm, jadi ingat masa muda, Megumi-chan! Ahaha!", balas wanita cantik berambut putih yang ditanya tadi. Sedangkan dua laki-laki yang mendampingi kedua wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah istri mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, karena mereka sudah ada di sini. Langsung saja, aku akan mengatakannya.", ungkap Tsurumaru membuat semua perhatian orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju padanya.

"Reiji Arishima-san dan Megumi Arishima-san, aku Tsurumaru Kuninaga bersama kedua orang tuaku, Goujo Kuninaga dan Hikari Kuninaga, berniat untuk melamar anak kalian yang bernama Arisa Arishima. Aku sangat mencintainya dan dia juga mencintaiku. Kami memohon restu kalian agar mengizinkan kami untuk meresmikan hubungan kami dalam ikatan pernikahan.", ucap Tsurumaru lancar.

Mendengar ucapan Tsurumaru yang begitu meyakinkan menerbitkan senyum bahagia di wajah semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tentu saja kami izinkan. Bukankah karena hal itu pula skenario ini dilaksanakan? Benar begitu, Gojou?", tanya Reiji kepada rekan bisnisnya itu.

"Yaaah, begitulah yang didesak istri-istri kitakan?", jawab Gojou enteng.

" _Kaasan, Tousan, Mommy, Daddy_...," ucap Arisa. "Kalian jahat sekaliiii!", seru Arisa sambil berlari menuju pelukan _Kaasan_ -nya.

" _Gomenne_ , sayang!", mohon _Kaasan_ kepada Arisa.

"Umm", balas Arisa dengan anggukan.

"Nah, jadi kapan pernikahannya?", tanya _Tousan_ kepada semua orang di sana.

"Tentu saja bulan depan!", seru _Mommy_ dengan semangat.

"Tidak kecepatan itu _Mommy_?", tanya _Daddy_ sedikit protes.

"Tidak. Supaya dapat cucunya juga cepat!", sahut _Kaasan_ dengan semangat pula.

"Eh?", sahut Tsurumaru dan Arisa kaget.

Orang tua mereka benar-benar serius menginginkan cucu rupanya!

 **おわり**

 _Hai, salam kenal. Aku Arissa Arishima muncul dengan fic perdana bersama touken danshi kesayangan, Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Dan well, kalau kalian tanya OC yang kupakai siapa? Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan diriku sendiri. Ahaha. Gomen, gomen. AKu tipe gadis yang protektif dengan apa yang kumiliki. Jadi maafkan saja, aku yang tak mau berbagi mas ganteng bersurai putih satu ini. Kalau reader-tachi tidak terima. Kalian boleh saja mengganti nama OC-ku ini dengan nama kalian atau siapapun itu saat membacanya. Karena aku sadar kalian membaca fic-ku ini juga karena fic yang memakai Tsurumaru Kuninaga masih sangat sedikit yang berbahasa Indonesia dan masih jarang juga yang bersetting AU. So, selamat menikmati cerita ini._

Ah ya, meskipun ini oneshoot, nanti ada sedikit omake yang aku publish setelah ini untuk membongkar beberapa keganjilan atau misteri yang belum terselesaikan di fic ini. Tapi kalau dimasukkan ke sini rasanya jadi panjang sekali. So, RnR, _please_?

Arisa Arishima, out!

Banjarmasin, 30 Januari 2017.


End file.
